


I think you and the moon and neptune got it right

by ughallydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughallydia/pseuds/ughallydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lydia and Allison end up slow dancing in the middle of Lydia's bedroom to their song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you and the moon and neptune got it right

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely shameless fluff inspired by the tumblr post: "don’t imagine your otp slow dancing in their socks while the taller of the two hums a tune (terribly) for them to dance to and the shorter has their face pressed into the taller one’s shoulder. don’t imagine it."
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lydia,” Allison mumbles, voice slightly slurred by sleepiness. She shifts and rolls onto her other side, so that she can no longer feel Lydia’s breath fanning the nape of her neck, but her nose instead. Lazily, Lydia smiles at her best friend.

“Yes, Allison,” says Lydia. From this close up she can see where Allison’s mascara has smudged under her eyes, where her lipstick strays a little from the border of her lips. Their long day of shopping followed by studying has worn them both down. Lydia thinks idly about how it’s made Allison sort of hazy, a little rough at the edges.

“I was just thinking - remember that song?” Allison asks. “The one we listened to on repeat the whole way home from the _Echosmith_ concert?”

“Oh, yeah,” Lydia replies, but her mind isn’t fully awake and she frowns when she tries to remember the title. “How did it go again?

A small, mischievous smile curls onto Allison’s lips. She stands up off Lydia’s bed, elegant hands smoothing out her oversized plaid shirt. She bends over to pull up her faded grey knee socks where they’ve bunched around her ankles. Lydia’s wrapped up in her thoughts of how adorable Allison looks in that outfit when she takes her by surprise (as Allison always seems to) by holding out her hand.

Giggling and rolling her eyes, Lydia takes it and stands up too. Their feet pad across the carpet a few steps to the center of the room. They’re still connected by their hands, where Lydia’s reached over to take hold of Allison’s other one.

 

Then, Allison begins to hum out a tune. It strikes at something in Lydia’s mind instantly; the drifting melody playing out in her head, the soundtrack to the image of that moment in the car.

“Bright,” Lydia says softly. “I remember the lyrics at the start.”

She begins to sing, under her breath at first, until Allison joins in.

_I think the universe is on my side._

At some point, they’ve begun to sway. Allison snakes one of her hands round the small of Lydia’s waist, pulling her closer. A shiver races up her spine.

_Heaven and Earth have finally aligned._

Lydia places a gentle hand on her best friend’s shoulder, then moves their other arms up so that they’re in a typical slow dancing hold.

_Days are good, and that’s the way it should be._

It’s not a conscious decision, but somehow they end up taking tiny steps side to side. Lydia’s voice fades out whilst Allison half sings, half hums the next verse. They’re both smiling, grinning stupidly really, at each other as they dance.

_Night’s are good, and that’s the way it should be._

Lydia thinks that this night is good, it is most definitely good. Today was also good - in fact, any time spent with Allison is good. It’s more than that, even. ‘Good’ doesn’t come close to summing up her friend. Allison is, well, _bright_.

Maybe she imagines it, but Lydia thinks she feels Allison’s hand on her waist pulling her closer. Always closer.

So, in the way that these two always do with each other, Lydia follows Allison. She leans in until her head is rested against the top of Allison’s chest. She can hear her heart beating slowly through her shirt. But -

But then Allison’s heart isn’t beating so slowly at all. Lydia definitely isn’t imagining it when she hears, when she feels Allison’s heart pounding a little harder, a little faster.

Lydia’s breath hitches in her throat. Inexplicably, she finds herself pressing deeper into Allison.

Above her head, Allison has taken to humming the tune of the song. She’s slightly out of tune, not to mention the fact Lydia’s pretty sure she’s repeated the chorus three times in a row, but it’s perfect.

“Hey,” Allison whispers when she decides the song has come to an end. In Lydia’s mind, the tune carries on playing quietly.

“Hey,” Lydia replies, voice muffled where her face is against Allison’s chest. She cranes her head up to look at her properly. “Hey,” she says again.

“I guess this our song.”

Lydia smiles at that. She likes the idea of having a song together.

 

They slip into silence then. Only it’s not really silence; there’s the sound of their hearts, their shallow breathing, the shuffling of their socks on the carpet. Neither voice it, but they both know that the other is thinking of that night a few months back.

Allison and Lydia had spent the night laughing and dancing and snapping blurry photos at the concert, then on the drive home they’d put on their favourite track of the night and blasted it from the stereo of Allison’s car. Stood together in the center of Lydia’s bedroom, illuminated by the light of outdoor streetlights seeping in through the windows, they remember the way their throats burned from belting out the lyrics; the way their stomachs ached from their constant laughter; the way the adrenaline in their veins had made them feel weightless, invincible.

But most of all, Lydia remembers _that moment_. That moment which neither of them have spoken about since.

It was when the car had pulled up on Lydia’s drive to drop her home. She’d clambered out the passenger side then Allison had called out that she’d left her purse on the seat. So she grabbed it and opened her door to pass it to Lydia, just as Lydia had leaned across her to reach for it herself. Somehow, in their fumbling, their faces ended up inches apart.

They were both giggling like little schoolgirls as, perhaps unconsciously, they tipped their heads closer. Their position was awkward, uncomfortable, as Allison was sat inside the car and Lydia was stood outside, leaning in, but neither noticed. When their foreheads touched, Allison gasped, barely audible.

That was it. Lydia swears she was _so_ close to kissing her, until suddenly the heel on one of her shoes snapped and she went stumbling backwards, twisting her ankle. Their laughed hysterically then, and the intimacy of the moment was lost.

 

Lydia snaps back into the present. When she looks up at Allison, whose eyes quickly dart away from her lips and to her eyes, she knows that she was remembering it too. Their eyes lock, and the feeling that rises in Lydia’s chest is so strong that she almost looks away.

“ _And I get lost in your eyes tonight_ ,” Allison whispers. It’s one of the lyrics of the song - their song - Lydia knows.

Allison is yet to break her gaze, and it’s the kind of look that makes her feel ephemeral and ethereal all at once.

Her reply is on the tip of her tongue. Another lyric. Almost imperceptible, Allison’s hand squeezes Lydia’s. Like breaking down a dam, the movement causes the words to come tumbling from her mouth.

“ _You make me sing oh, la la la_ ,” Lydia sings softly. Allison smiles and leans down a little, closing the gap between their faces. “ _You make a girl go oh, oh - I’m in… love_.”

The final word feels immensely powerful in Lydia’s mouth, but it’s nothing compared to the feeling of Allison’s lips suddenly against her own. They’re still holding each other in their dancing hold, which is lucky since without Allison’s strong, reliable arms holding her up Lydia is sure she would have collapsed at this point.

She refuses to let her legs give way from beneath her again, to ruin another almost-perfect moment.

Only this moment isn’t _almost_ perfect, it _is_ perfect. The gasp that leaves Lydia’s mouth; the way they’re still swaying slightly to a silent song that lingers only in their heads; the way Allison bites her lip when Lydia kisses her back - they both know what the lyrics of their song are talking about now. It does feel as though Heaven and Earth have aligned, like they were dazzled by the same constellation.

When they pull apart their chests are rising and falling heavily. Ridiculously, Lydia starts to laugh and, as always, Allison joins in.

 


End file.
